Therapy
by thelostviber
Summary: Personalities and normal behaviors have changed drastically, this may have something to do with the new "therapist" at Hogwarts. RATED M for Adult themes and language. Dark Harry! Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Harry/Pansy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _I mean…well, I guess it's everything. I've never questioned his feelings for me. Whether or not he loved me. Especially during all of the— the pain. You know I lost my brother and we were all consumed by that for so long, its still so fresh. Coming back to school… Being around him again after so many months, finally being alone with him—I don't know what any of this means. I—I don't want to be inappropriate, but he never wants to snog anymore. It's like he's lost interest. He's really into holding hands and holding me as I fall to sleep… those are romantic things I think…right? It's just—intimately, I don't know him. I've never been with anyone. I fear that he has, and maybe he doesn't want to be with me? I don't know. I crave him constantly, his presence, his attention—and don't know if he craves me in the same way. Just the other night—I-I tried something.. something intimate, and I'm not sure he was enjoying it, he started moaning and telling me not to stop, so I was sure this was going to lead to… you know, my first time. I was excited that I was pleasing him in this way, till he asked me to stop.. I don't know much about men or sex but most men don't want you to just stop after that right? What did I do wrong? Is there something wrong? He asked me to get up and leave. It was humiliating. He kissed me afterwards…but it wasn't a normal kiss. It was a pity kiss! What does that mean? I just—I don't know, I want him to be pleased and want me, and I want—I want things to go back to the way they were…but better._

 **GINNY P.O.V**

After my first session with the new "therapist", I mean can you really call a ball of flickering light a therapist? I don't know. I just know I am feeling a little better after the complete disaster I experienced last night.

What is wrong with Harry? We've been apart 4 months and he hasn't thought of sleeping with me? Maybe I shouldn't have taken advice from Neville about oral sex? Maybe I should've waited and told him that I was ready… maybe I hurt him while I was doing it? I don't know!

I'm freaked out by all of this. My body is out of control. I want him so much. He barely kisses me and all I think about and dream about his him on top of me, us both moaning and screaming in ecstasy and just—

I have to stop all of this and focus on my classes. I am so behind, Hermione will be looking for me to join her in the library. She has been a real pest since she "officially" started dating Ron. She was at the Burrow every day AND night. She really helped mother get through this past summer, I felt useless at times, but all I could think of was Harry and I'd get depressed all over again.

Maybe I should study with her? I wonder if she's still a virgin. Impossible. The way she snogs my brother and enchants his room at night, I highly doubt it.

I have to find Harry and get to the bottom of all of this. Maybe last night was just a misunderstanding.

Or maybe I'm just the last virgin left at Hogwarts.

 **HERMIONE P.O.V**

Who is this damned therapist everyone is being forced to see and why have I been included in everyone? It's just ridiculous. What will the ministry come up with next? Sometimes I regret coming back to Hogwarts all together, we're practically adults for crying out loud.

I guess I'll go to my appointment. Not that I need to, but I can talk about class or Ron. I can talk about Ron. Our relationship is great, he's great. You know we're happy, except for..you know normal couple things.

Gods. It's awful.

Our relationship is awful!

It's boring. I'm boring. He's tried "things" and I didn't like it… I just, I don't like change!

What am I supposed to do? Just completely be someone else because we're dating now and we sleep together ever so often?

Often. That's a laugh. He hasn't wanted to touch me since I refused to give him a blowjob. Really are they so important? Do men think about anything else? Our sex life is exciting enough. We do a lot of exciting things.. Well, missionary actually. That's all. He used to love it, and it's the only position I've felt comfortable with so it's what we do all the time.

Between classes and keeping Harry from sinking into a pit of endless regret and guilt, keeping Ginny company and trying to make her and the rest of the Weasley family feel like they didn't lose a piece of themselves, trying to be desirable for Ron..I just I haven't had time to get comfortable with sex.

I don't know. He's always been loving and easy. It never lasts longer than a few minutes, why would he want anything else?

I guess I could find some way to learn new things, get comfortable with new things? Yes, I will. That's exactly what I'll do! I'll find a book with some information about…sex. Or, someone. I don't know!

This is all so embarrassing, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm good at everything. Ugh.

Ron is always late to dinner. The way he eats you'd think that was impossible. He's been nowhere to be found since Quidditch started up again and Harry is even more mysterious with his time.

I am exhausted, I should rest before going to my session, but first I'll check the library.

 **HARRY P.O.V**

I wanted her, badly, but I knew Ginny would be out looking for me any minute now. I had been waiting around for her for almost an hour, now we would have no time to enjoy ourselves.

"Too bad." She pushed my hands away and stepped back. "I am busy later."

"Look it's just—

"Goodbye Potter."

As she walked away my stomach dropped and disappointment set in. I could really use the type of pick me up she was offering and I loved returning the favor. This relation—Arrangement, I had with her was electric. I'm not sure how it even started. I was walking the halls one night and she appeared, she had a vindictive look on her face and I was not in the mood for a Slytherin show down. I walked past her and she followed me. I asked her what she was doing and she leaned in to kiss me. Five minutes later we were fucking in an empty classroom. She never said much, she definitely does not have a way with words. I love that.

It's despicable, sleeping with her... sleeping with anyone other than my girlfriend, who I don't want to sleep with, despicable and completely out of my character…I think.

I don't even know why I've been doing it. A month ago it was a random Ravenclaw girl, two weeks ago it was an impressionable Hufflepuff 3rd year, I can't even remember her name. This is different. She is different. She enjoys it. Watching her scream in pleasure and thrusting into her every night, it gets me through the day. I crave her.

I avoid Ginny, and her sad eyes. Constantly wanting to talk, to figure out what our next step is. I feel guilty, after losing one of her brothers….the last thing I want is to break her heart.. but I have needs, and she can't meet them. I don't know, I just don't feel attracted to her the way I once did. It's like she's my sister. A second Hermione.. although I'd be lying if I said I didn't fantasize about Hermione ever so often… I know, I'm awful.

Gods, what am I going to do?

If Ginny finds out about her, or any of the others… our relationship will most certainly be over, but more than that, Ron will kill me, Hermione will hate me.

No one can find out.

I have to work through this. Maybe I need to sleep with her. Convince her that everything is fine, that we are fine. That I'm all in for whatever it is she wants from me. I'll suffocate her with affection, till she doesn't want to be around me at all, and I'll be free to do what and whoever I want. An ambitious but doable plan.

A/N: I _ **t's going to be a little slow as I lay out different situations but it will get better! I'm shooting for everyone to have a session with the therapist, in the first couple chapters, then different relationships will start to unfold. Open to constructive criticism, no flaming!**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Things have gotten worse since I've been back at this dreadful school. It's not like my father has settled down at all! He's bloodily paranoid and—well, my mother isn't much help these days. She's gone into a frantic depression since Bellatrix died, I personally don't understand it. She was bloodily insane if you ask me. The Dark Lord has been dead for 7 months today and they're still living underground like caged animals. It's embarrassing honestly. I can't account for much of a social life, obviously. Blaise has been dodging me ever since I found out about his little fling with that Brown girl. Honestly, the war ending means we have no standards? What has the world come to? It's disgusting. I would've preferred that blood suckers bite kill her than have to remember the horrid state I found her in with my best friend, ugh. Again, disgusting. Why do I care you might be asking, well I don't…not really. Well maybe my own feelings for a certain irrelevant person have me criticizing Blaise more than I should be. We've never fought the two of us, we've been best friends since our 4_ _th_ _year and I'd like to keep it that way, Crabbe and Goyle are good for one thing and that's being bloodily daft all of the time I just don't—_

" _Who is the irrelevant person you mentioned Mr. Malfoy?" The light flickered faster as the words pounded off the closet walls._

" _Oh, right I did mention that. It's nothing really. She's a bloodily pest more than half the time, I can't even stand her presence. I don't know why I even mentioned it, I just.. Sometimes, when I see her walking down the halls with her shameful excuse for a companion, if that. I mean she's more than shameful herself, filthy half breed I –_

" _This session is now over."_

 _The light flickered and darkness filled the closet._

 **RON P.O.V**

I hate wandering around these halls with an empty stomach. If Harry would hold practice at a decent time I wouldn't be starving. He's shameless, never thinks about anyone but himself when it comes to these things. He knows if I'm not in the Great Hall before—

The heavy smell of asphalt and dust filled my lungs as I collided with the pavement. Stumbling up towards the wall to catch my grip I snorted, realizing I had collided with none other than Malfoy.

"Bloodily hell! Watch where you're going Malfoy!"

He looked puzzled, out of sorts, like he'd never seen me before.

"I—uh, I—you watch where you're going Weasel."

He frowned and stomped forward pushing me aside. I was taken aback by the awkward display of indifference. There was seldom a time we'd run into each other without exchanging numerous blows and hexes. It was odd and out of character is what it was.

I looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the incident, the last thing I needed was anyone, especially Hermione, thinking I'd gone soft by not confronting a Slytherin, the worst one at that.

The corridor was completely deserted, rightfully so, everyone was in the Great Hall. Malfoy must have come from his therapy session, the wooden door to the therapist office was making a whooshing noise as the list of appointments cleared and updated.

What do I care if he is acting strange? He's probably just told an account of a family he murdered and bragged about it. God, I hate him.

I was dreading my own session with this new therapist. I didn't understand any of it and it frightened me to say the least. Not that I'm easily frightened...but I mean what if someone could hear all my thoughts. I wouldn't put it past Hermione to follow me and spy on my confession, which would undoubtedly have a lot to do with her.

I have never understood women. The way Lavender Brown looks at me these days, I'm kind of sorry her last days hadn't come yet. Gods that's awful, but she looks at me like I killed her cat or something. I wonder if she still thinks about me. We did share a few good nights together. Not that I think about her a lot or anything, I mean unless I see her. Hermione is more than enough to keep me happy.

Hermione is amazing. When she's not helping me study for classes I can't stay focused on, she's helping me cope with family issues, or telling me what to eat or how to eat, what I need to do in the next Qudditch match—

It's not as awful as it sounds really. She's been more than helpful, like my mum. Oh.

Oh. Bloodily hell, she's is like my mum. Minus the sex, well what sex?

I've started to wonder whether or not she's sleeping with someone else. She seems so uninterested in everything I do lately. It's like she really wants to be my mum and that's it. I don't know what to do. Every time I suggest something she shuts down, so I've backed off lately. Given her space like Neville suggested.

Should I be taking advice from Neville? I don't know. Maybe a session with this new therapist is what I really need, I know it's what Hermione could use, and she is so wound up lately she- How long have I been standing here?

 **HERMIONE P.O.V**

"Where in Christ's name is Ron?!"

I looked over a Harry and Ginny who were both staring off into space, forks moving absently around their plates.

"Hello? Harry!"

He looked up and blinked a few times before acknowledging that I was speaking to him. I frowned and gestured towards the empty space next to me.

"Hermione, I—I have no idea. I have been preoccupied with my own questions today."

"What—"I noticed Ginny wince and decided it wasn't a conversation I wanted to start at the moment. I rolled my eyes and scanned the room again.

I grew hopeful as I saw a shadow passing through the hall, body frame looked like Ron's and—

No, just Malfoy. He looks especially irritated today, I wonder why. No, I don't wonder why, I don't care. He's had a strained, exhausted, irritation about him since school resumed. I know about his parents, everyone knows about his parents. Malfoy and his family have been the topic of more than enough gossip lately and frankly I am starting to feel a little bad for—

What the—did he just smile at me?

I jerked my head down to my plate, realizing I'd been staring off into Malfoy's eyes! I wasn't even glaring, just staring, how—how weird.

Why would he smile at me? I don't think I've ever seen him smile at anyone.

"Hermione."

I heard Harry's voice, like it was distant in my mind but I was fixated on that smile, I couldn't stop staring at my plate.

"Hermione."

It's just so odd, I mean we've never even had a decent—

"Hermione, its Ron."

Ginny's voice forced me out of my trance. My head slowly rose towards the Great Hall entrance. I saw a red head making its way towards me.

My lips curled into a small smile as he sat down, for some reason I couldn't get the rest of my face to mimic the gesture.

"Mione, what's wrong? You look funny."

He sounded winded and he was breathing heavily like he'd run a mile or two for dinner, his cold hand engulfed mine, sending a tremble throughout my entire body. I was so distracted I dismissed his question, he squeezed my hand.

Why was I focusing on something so silly? I turned to give him a peck on the cheek, which he withdrew from reaching for a basket of rolls.

I was startled by the coldness but surprisingly not offended.

Fixing my hair I collected myself and shrugged. "Nothing, I'm fine."

 **DRACO P.O.V**

I hate walking into this hall. Judgmental eyes watching my every move, it used to be my job to do the judging! Now I'm the laughing stock of the school. Oh do I miss the days when everyone hated and feared the Slytherin house. The tables have taken a tragic turn, most of Slytherin house cowers in the dungeons, skipping meals or coming to one a day. We shouldn't have to live like this. It was all our parents doing and—

Well, I guess we can't blame a dead wizard for all our misfortunes, it's not like I was a model personality before I got involved with the Death Eaters.

I just want a little privacy while I'm eating my meal, apparently that is too much to ask. I can't even walk out of a damn therapy session without being crossed by Potter tag along. They're all so insufferable and lingering everywhere I go, it's like they have a tracking spell on me.

I'll just grab a quick bite and hunt down Blaise, I have enough enemies at this school, and I need my friend back. Brown will be the least of my troubles if he decides to desert me and leave me with Daft and Frank for the rest of the school year.

I let out a long sigh strutting toward my table and—Granger, I've imagined her gaze a million times but this, a longing gaze. Interesting, I mean it's—

Did I smile? What the hell.

What is happening to me? Did I actually smile at the Mudblood? Throw me in the pile with Blaise might as well. The last thing I need is her or anyone else to think I've changed or acknowledge her in any way other than disgust. I loathe her, and that red head family she worships, I wish they had all died in the war. I would've thrown a party if Potter had with them all together.

I'm still shocked he had the courage to come back to school after all the people murdered on his behalf, and I'm the evil spawn? Really. What is everyone thinking?

I have to eat and train my face, I don't know why I smiled, it's like I can't control myself. Ugh. Ugh. I'll have to sign up for another appointment with that light, I must need a treatment.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing.

Chapter 3

 _"I honestly don't know what anything means anymore. I'm so used to putting a stop to confusion and anxiety just naturally does not exist in my life. I am a fixer. I fix things, everything. I make everything understandable, its part of who I am. I-I love to help and solve everyone's puzzle._

 _Being in a relationship is so much different than I thought it would be. We've been friends for almost 8 years now, spent 80% of our time together. I love his family, they're my family._

 _"Ms. Granger did you come to discuss your character-_

 _"I came here because I was forced to! Making this a required course is absolutely ridiculous and I-_

 _The light flickered suddenly, it hushed Hermione into silence._

 _"Sometimes I don't know if I am satisfied with Ron, I think that... No, it's ridiculous, I know I love him. We're best friends." Taking a long pause, staring around in the darkness. "It frightens me...that I may be enchanted by someone else, I've had these thoughts, thoughts that I shouldn't have."_

 _The light began to slow and the flicker was faint._

 _Hermione sat up straight realizing her session was coming to an end._

 _"I know he could satisfy me, and I'm afraid I may be interested in proving that." As the words left her lips Hermione gasped and fell back into her chair._

 **Harry POV**

Things have been interestingly pleasant at Hogwarts for the past few weeks. I wouldn't admit it to anyone (especially Hermione) if she asked, but I was feeling an overwhelming amount of relief, guilt and regret just slipped out from under me.

Ginny had been a huge part in that relief.

I went right along with the plan I had come up with. I was literally smothering her with affection...and bloodily hell she loved it.

I originally hoped my feigned over possessiveness (I refused to let her be around anyone, other than Ron, without me), would lead to a nasty disagreement and eventual request for separation, but that hadn't happened. She obeyed all of my requests, to  
wait for me after every Qudditch practice and game, then she was instructed to wait in the common room while I showered and changed. She wasn't allowed to enter the Great Hall unless she was on my arm. She found this request ridiculous and objected,  
till I threw a fake tantrum, and you know what she did? She sat me down and massaged my member till I forgot about the world.

I honestly don't know if my plan is working or not. I have put my affair with the Slytherin girl on hold for the time being. I haven't spoken to her since I devised this whole thing. I don't know what will become of us. I feel her eyes burning holes into  
me every morning, evening and night in the great hall. I've ripped up all of her notes and declined the advances she's made in the shadows. She's a part of my darkness. I realize this now and I don't know what to do about it.

The things she made me feel were comparable to none. A high you can't even describe, but Hogwarts is back to its normal operation. She was in Slytherin for a reason, mischief and cruelty dripped from her like sweat. It was wrong.

I'd started to think I could go back to being faithful. Ginny was impressionable, she had potential and she'd do whatever the hell I told her to do.

I should be enjoyed this more. There was my conscience telling me I had to take this slow. I knew I wasn't right for Ginny. She deserved so much more. Her first time should be with someone she loves and loves her back. There was another voice in my head  
telling me to give her exactly what she wanted. So what if we weren't meant to be together, I could give her the best night of her life, teach her a few things, and be done with the charade.

Honesty was not a trait I had practiced lately. I could tell Ginny the truth about all this. I'm not the same person I was before Voldemort died. When he died, the man she knew died.

I crave the adrenaline rush I get when I'm fucking the girl I'm supposed to hate. I crave the suspense. I loved the way I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a flick of silver hair turn as she pretended to be interested in whatever Malfoy was doing  
to avoid my gaze.

Gods, I went from saving the wizarding world to a soap opera.

If only I knew what I really wanted.

 **DRACO POV**

Just as I expected, there's a new secret society brewing and I can't be bothered with any of it. My father is a relentless bigot and I'm sick of it! I don't want to be that person anymore, I don't want to be his obedient son participating in every foolish  
proposal he comes up with. I won't do it anymore!

This week has been a crazy one, to say the least. I've gotten twelve owls from my mother, begging me to come home immediately. Every day my father and his "accomplices" come up with a different ploy to kill Potter. Hell, I wish they'd give it a rest.  
Not only is he no longer a threat, neither are they. There's hundreds of witches and wizards at this school alone who have been trained in the dark arts.

I don't know why I'm surprised or angry about any of this. He's come up with a million plans and they've all failed or never gotten off the ground. He needs to be here speaking to this counselor, leaving his erratic thoughts in a broom closet. My mother  
doesn't deserve any of this. She may be mourning a sadistic psychopath, but all she's ever wanted is for the three of us to be rid of the Dark Lord. Now he's dead, and my father is still insane.

The only reason I came back to Hogwarts was to get away from the both of them. If I had stayed in that mansion any longer I would have killed myself.

I've shockingly been very interested in all my classes. Now that good marks are irrelevant, I'm obsessed with getting them.

Blaise and I are communicating the way we used to. I've just ignored Brown's existence when she pops up at every available moment. It's the only way I get any time with Blaise, ridiculous really.

I've started spending hours in the library, reading, writing, even sleeping. It's quiet there. I don't have a bunch of adolescent boys seeking my attention every minute like I do in the Slytherin common room, it's revolting.

Yesterday I walked to my usual deserted corner, 5 shelves in and straight down the long aisle, the corner was almost hidden, a small desk with a dusty DADA book on top of it. I kept it there to mark it and make sure I didn't get lost, which I undoubtedly  
would have. Halfway there I heard sniffling, I grew irritated as I got closer. Someone was sitting in MY corner, crying. I approached rolling my eyes, ready to demand that they clear out immediately and I—

"Granger! What the hell are doing here, this is my desk." I spoke quickly, avoiding eye contact. I didn't want to know why she was crying, or why her hair was damp and dripping from a messy ball on top of her head. I had never seen her like this, she  
was always glaring at me with fiercely focused, sure eyes.

She didn't look up at me or say anything, she began moving reaching for her bag with one hand and wiping her face with the other. As she sat up I watched her eyes fall to my feet, her silence was making me uncomfortable.

"Move, Malfoy." She was standing an inch away from me now, waiting for me to step aside so she could round the corner, it was impossible with me standing in front of her, the space was too small. I don't know why I stood there staring at her for so long.  
I could feel her impatient breaths on my face and I didn't mind them. She looked beautiful standing there upset and out of her element.

"Malfoy get out of my way." I stared at her silently. I am aware that this situation was an odd one. I had trapped her in a corner and was fixated on her puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I just didn't want to move.

"Malfoy—

"Why were you..upset?"

Her mouth shut abruptly. We stood there staring the life out of each other awkwardly. I reached out to touch her, she didn't move. Slowly I ran my hand along her face, my fingers stopping around her lips. She looked up at me. Her breathing grew faster  
as I touched her lips.

"Malfoy…" I dropped my hand and straightened, unaware what had come over me. I didn't know what I was supposed to say after something like this. The tension in the air was relentless.

"Granger, I don't know what—

Before I could get out an explanation the palm of her hand slammed into my cheek reeling me backwards, I stumbled backwards out of her way. Again we stared at one another, she looked down at her hand, obviously as shocked by her response as I was.

"What was that Malfoy? How dare you touch me!"

I sneered. "How dare I touch you?"

"Yes." She said, her voice breaking.

I stared into her unsure eyes, she was drowning in whatever drama that had her crying in the library and I'd caught her in a moment of severe weakness. Still, we stared.

I shook my head and walked past her. I don't know why the hell I touched her. Why the hell would I ever touch her? This has to top the strangest moment in my life.

As I reached the hall and made my way back to the dormitories, I realized I had gone to the library to sleep and finding Granger, I left. For the first time in my life I was avoiding a woman I had absolutely no ties to for no particular reason.

This makes no sense.

 **RON POV**

Neville has got to give the worst advice of the century.

Things with Hermione couldn't be any worse! I ignore her, give her the space she needs. Take my problems away from her problems. Give her time to herself, and she hates me for it? What does she want from me?

I'm not at all sure where our relationship is headed. I want to focus on being back at Hogwarts and Qudditch, hell I'd talk about classes and exams if that would sustain her. All she's wanted to discuss lately is my brother. My dead brother.

It's moronic on her part to think I'd want to discuss it. It has nothing to do with being ready or "too emotional", I mean really who does she think I am? I'm not emotional about this, I mean I was. I'm just indifferent to her constantly nagging about  
my feelings. Death is bloody depressing, and I want to move on. We all want to move on.

I thought out of everyone Hermione would understand. With how difficult it's been to reconnect with her own parents, you'd think she'd stop obsessing with my family issues.

Yesterday she sent me over the edge. I could not hear one more "We should just talk about it Ronald." I was sick of it. I told her if she wanted to talk about death and depression she ought to find Harry and have a couple's therapy session of their own.  
I did not want to be involved.

Of course, she did not take that very well. I haven't seen her since. Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Notice: I am VERY aware of several grammatical mistakes in the first 3 chapters. I am picking up this story almost 2 years after I started it and I no longer have access to copies of the old chapters, so let's just move forward and forget about the grammatical mistakes of the past. I reread this story and honestly I'm hooked, so I hope to add more intrigue to it and keep it going. I appreciate any and everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story. It's been a long long time but I'm back! Also check out "Roommates" my other story about Marriage Law, new chapter coming soon

Chapter 4

 _Who does he think I am? Does he think of me as some toy? Some play thing? A month ago he couldn't get enough of me, now—now he looks at me with disgust like he hates me ten times over!_

 _He can't do this to me._

 _He can't treat me this way._

 _He's parading his relationship with that red head around like they're royalty. As though he's been faithful. As though she could please him! Do what I do for him._

 _I know he doesn't care for her. Maybe he doesn't even love her._

 _A change has come over him since the Dark Lord died. He's not the golden boy anymore. He's different he's made me feel things I—_

 _Well, things with Draco couldn't be worse. He completely ignores me, so then I sit all day worrying about this. About him._

 _This has to stop. I'll take on more classes. Participate in a club of some sort._

 _Find a new boyfriend. Or a few._

 _Anything to stop thinking of..him._

 **HERMIONE POV**

Good gods, what is my life?! Things couldn't be worse. This isn't an exaggeration of any sort!

Yesterday I had a potion thrown out for over brewing, it was god awful. The entire class laughed at me and my carelessness. I was humiliated!

Then Ron! Ron with those puppy sad eyes! As though he cares for me. UGH! I didn't know peace till I ended things with him the other night. What relief. If I'm really so revolting we just shouldn't be together! How dare he say such things to me, about me! All I have ever done is try to make him feel better…and what about me?

Who cares about me? Who is checking on me?

Harry hardly speaks to me. He's taken on an extreme boyfriend role which in turn means I never see Ginny or have time to speak to her. She's completely absorbed in him it's almost sickening. They never been like this..but I guess Ron and I have never been this way.

My head hurts with all of the events of the last week.

The scene in the library..I can't even make sense of it. What was Malfoy doing? What was he thinking? He touched me! He touched my face with his hand…he caress—

No…gods. No. I don't even want to imagine what he was thinking or why he did what he did.

The world is a confusion and things need to go back to right.

 **GINNY POV**

Things with Harry couldn't be better. Getting all of my feelings out at my last therapy session gave me the courage to confront him about how I've been feeling. Ever since, he's been very attentive. Very very attentive.

He's had quite a few demands lately, which is rather out of the ordinary for Harry…but life is out of the ordinary right now.

I can't say I mind it too much.

Who doesn't want their boyfriend to be a bit controlling over them? It's not like he's abusive or overly critical of me. He just expects things suddenly and it's refreshing.

Things haven't moved along much with my virginity. It is do to me of course. All of a sudden he's super ready for anything..and well, I'm afraid.

I don't want things to change too quickly. This new Harry is great. He's giving me security. What if I give him this and all of the security goes away?

I won't pretend that I haven't seen his eyes wandering. It makes me anxious…only I don't know what he's wandering off to exactly.

He's constantly stalking the Slytherin table. For what reason, it escapes me. Breakfast, midday, dinner. He watches the Slytherin table. He glares at Malfoy like he's on to something. I sincerely hope there isn't trouble brewing.

Malfoy has been down himself since school began again. I couldn't imagine what mischief he could be into, yet Harry rambles on about his disgust for him constantly.

I want to do something special this weekend. Maybe a nice visit to Hogsmeade, it is getting cold again.

Ugh. I've wanted normalcy for so long, its beginning to feel just so!

 **DRACO POV**

Well I have never in my life thought to myself "I'll be the happiest man alive if Blaise leaves his girl." Yet I'm feeling just so. Who would've thought that Brown had a fastness about her. Certainly not me. I for one have never found her remotely attractive. She's too bubbly, easily obsessive. Can't imagine why Blaise could stand her, I guess now I know why.

Rumor has it she shared a night or two with the Golden Boy himself, but when isn't that a rumor. Every girl in school wants to date him. Sleep with him..I don't know. I try my best to never imagine Potter in any situation other than a dire one that ends with him dying.

Hmph.

I wouldn't mind figuring out who's wounded Blaises' pride and leading him in the right direction. Such missions are beneath me, but my entertainment is an all time low lately.

I haven't thought my own girlfriend in some time. That may have something to do with the fact that she can't seem to keep her knees together for anyone but me.

I don't blame her.

I haven't been interested in sex in some time.

Not that the pent up desire isn't there..it's just not for her. Or anyone I've been with lately. They're all boring. They make me long for—

Something different.

Something, someone who is not Pansy. Someone who is—

"Draco!" Oh, I forgot I was supposed to be listening to his problems, not musing about my own.

"Yes."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes—yes of course I'm listening." Not.

"Well, as I was telling you. I doubt it's Potter. It's most likely the Weasel..all over again." Blaise tilted his head in annoyance. This caught my interest.

"Hmm..he's dating the mudblood, he would nev—

Blaise snorted. "Well, you are behind on your Golden Trio news then."

What is he on about? Of course I don't follow news on them, who does he think I am—

"She broke things off with him almost two weeks ago."

That's why she was crying in the library.

"Makes sense she would go back to him, she was rather obsessed from the beginning." Oh, he's still on about Brown.

"Yes, better you forget it all together. Anyone who'd date AND go back to a Weasel worst of the lot." I shook my head in disgust.

"You're quite right." Blaise jumped up, looking inspired. "I'll go to Hogsmeade, scout new prospects! Will you join?"

As amusing as that sounds..

"No, I don't think I will. I have to write to mother."

Blaise showed his disapproval before walking out. He did seem to be upbeat about his plans. Good for him.

It's quiet today. Good opportunity for the library, I could use some peace and quiet.


End file.
